Heretofore devices of this general type, while necessary, have been usually equipped with a brush having a long handle and as small a container as possible because of its use and appearance. As the device has been necessarily portable it is usually placed on the floor of the bathroom adjacent its source of most frequent use which has proven unsuitable, unsafe and unsightly. Hence the necessity for the instant invention.